The present invention deals with the display of information on a display screen. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for displaying information regarding the operation and status of a process control system, while also allowing the display system to operate in a windows environment.
In a process control environment it is necessary for a process control system to display large amounts of information to control system operators. Much of the information communicated to the operators is of a crucial nature and it is very important that this information be displayed correctly and in a manner which the system operators will recognize. Typically, most information is communicated to the operators via a cathode ray tube (CRT) or display screen of equivalent type.
Much of the information communicated is very critical to the proper operation of the control system. Additionally, information is necessary to maintain safe operation of the control system. A failure of the display system could cause a malfunction which in turn could be very dangerous to the process control system. For example, in a oil refinery certain warning information must be displayed to the operators to avoid explosion and/or catastrophe. Therefore, it is important that this crucial information be communicated to the system operator in an accurate fashion and that the information maintain its integrity.